Healing
by yuna-tan
Summary: Three weeks has passed since Gaea's defeat and Camp Half-Blood has finally recovered and is resuming normal activities. Nico di Angelo, having chosen to stay, is slowly getting closer to the head of the Apollo Cabin- Will Solace.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters from the PJO and HoO series belong to the awesome Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p>Will Solace is annoyingly endearing. But leaning more towards annoying. Or so Nico tries to tell himself.<p>

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did I tell you about using your Underword-ly stuff?"

Nico could see the feet in front of him tapping impatiently. He scoffed and finally looked up to the face of an irritated Will Solace.

"To not use my _Underworld-ly stuff _so much."

"Exactly. And what did you do?"

Nico glared at Will, though it didn't seem as intimidating from where he was sitting on an infirmary bed.

"I was doing something important!"

"What in Hades is so important that you have to risk your health for it?"

Nico didn't respond. Although he and Will had gotten somewhat closer after the war with Gaea ended a few weeks ago, he couldn't tell Will what he was actually doing. He was looking for Leo. He had his doubts about Leo's death since the moment he sensed it happen. The sensation was strange. He was sure Leo died but what he felt at that time kept bothering him so he figured he could just do a bit of investigating. He visited his father in the Underworld a week ago and something somehow made him believe that Leo Valdez is alive. Just nowhere to be found at the moment. It's almost solid evidence, what Hades told him, but he has to be sure before he involves anybody else.

Some sort of expression must have shown on his face since Will didn't question him any further. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Nico intently.

Looking back into baby blue eyes, he felt the tell-tale fluttering of those resurrected skeletal butterflies in his stomach. He looked away and hoped to every god he knew he wasn't blushing.

He heard Will sigh. "Well, don't push yourself so much. I like hanging out with you and all, just, not in the infirmary, okay?"

Nico hopped off the bed and patted his jeans before turning to face Will again. The Apollo boy looked like he wanted to say more but didn't. "Yeah. Later."

Will ruffled his hair and turned away to tend to the other patients. Nico left the infirmary with a blush on his face, remembering Will's words.

_I like hanging out with you._

He tried to ignore the stupid skeletal butterflies and trudged off to the forest, intent on continuing his search while it was still bright out.

Making sure he was alone, he sat down and closed his eyes. Thinking of the places Leo could've went to if he was alive right now. Nico knew about Calypso so he figured that's where he would go to first. Where he would go to after he got Calypso out of Ogygia, he didn't know.

He knew the myth about Calypso and Ogygia. No man found the island twice. There wasn't a way to get there on purpose (though he had no doubt that Leo Valdez _did _find a way judging from what Hazel and Frank said), and no way to map out the way off the island. So maybe even Leo didn't know where they'd end up after getting Calypso.

He thought about shadow-travelling around North America again to find some clues and talk to some ghosts and ask if they've seen a giant mechanical dragon, a demigod, and an island goddess. Not very productive, but he had to try everything. He had to make sure his suspicions were right.

Nico remembered his trip to the Underworld a week ago. During the war, a lot of places suffered agricultural loss so he hoped that his father's wife, Persephone, was with her mother Demeter and not there with Hades. He did not like transforming into a daisy, thank you very much. He'd had enough of being turned into plants.

_Going to the Underworld was never really a pleasant experience for Nico. The easiest way he could get there was through shadow-travel and although he was healthy enough and feeling more anchored to the mortal world, the shadows in the Underworld felt thicker, scarier._

_He appeared from the shadows of Hades' living room. He saw his father sitting on the biggest couch, reading some sort of rock magazine. He briefly looked at Nico before looking back at the magazine. Hades didn't look surprised to see him. Nico sat in one of the chairs adjacent to the one his father was currently sitting on._

"_So… I'm guessing you already know why I'm here."_

_Hades hummed in agreement. "Honestly, I thought you'd visit me earlier."_

"_I was busy."_

"_I know. You seem to be getting pretty close with that Apollo boy."_

_Nico willed himself not to blush. He shook his head and ignored the comment. "Father."_

_Hades had a teasing smirk on his face. "Yes, my son?"_

_Again, Nico ignored his father's smirk. "You know every soul that ever enters into the Underworld, right?"_

"_That's a stupid question. Of course I do."_

_Nico was tempted to throw a femur at his father but he refrained. He cleared his throat. He hesitated a bit before asking the question that he came to get answers for. "Has Leo Valdez's soul entered the Underworld?"_

_Hades regarded his son for a few moments before answering. "And if I gave you an answer, what would you do?"_

"_I'd search for him." Nico steeled his gaze. He'd find Leo. It didn't matter where he was or how he did it._

_His father clicked his tongue. "Well, you won't have any luck here."_

_It took a while for Nico to digest what his father said. What his father implied. He thought about asking some more but decided not to push his luck. He figured that's the best answer he would get._

"_Right. Okay. Thank you, Father."_

_Hades just waved him off and faded away. Probably to resume to his godly duties._

_Nico contemplated the implications of what his father said. If Leo wasn't here in the Underworld, that meant he was somewhere in the mortal world. He was alive – somehow._

_Even knowing what he knew now though, he still wasn't sure if Leo really was alive without actually seeing him. As much as he wanted to tell Hazel and the others what he found out, he didn't want to give them false hopes._

Nico knew what he had to do then. Sure, it was difficult looking for someone presumably dead and not, you know, living but he found that he didn't mind. He was doing this for his friends, after all.

_Friends._

Somehow, that word didn't seem so foreign to Nico anymore. He smiled.

And unbeknownst to Nico, a tall, blond-headed demigod was watching him with a smile of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so feel free to give constructive criticism. ****Soooo, I finished The Blood of Olympus a few days ago and I'm sure anyone who has also finished it knows how I feel. And while it was nice of Uncle Rick to give Nico a happy ending, I felt it was somewhat too fast of a development. Then all sorts of ideas started appearing in my head and voila! This story was born. **

**In my head, the development of the relationship between Nico and Will is maybe a little slow but with a lot of fluff and maybe the rare pint of angst. Guys, for the longest time Nico was this withdrawn and lonely and isolated kid. I love him to bits and as much as I'd love for him to be immediately happy, I feel as if that's impossible for him. He needs someone who can heal him and be patient with him. And Will _is actually a healer_. So, it's perfect. (Thank you, Uncle Rick.)**

**Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters from the PJO and HoO series belong to the awesome Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p>The sun was already setting when Nico snapped out of his self-induced trance. He completely forgot about his surroundings as he focused his mind to map out the places he's already been to and hasn't. Shutting off his senses was something he rarely did even in a place of relative safety but he did just that when he was without a weapon and alone in the middle of a forest.<p>

Sensing another presence in the forest, Nico opened his eyes to find out if he was in any immediate danger. As soon as did, he suddenly found himself face to face with an amused Will. Startled at the proximity of their faces, he backed off suddenly and promptly smacked the back of his head to the trunk of the tree he had forgotten he sat close to.

Immediately, stars clouded his vision as he scolded himself inside his head. _You're an idiot. That was uncool. What is wrong with you? Banging your head to a tree is totally _not _cool._

Will, oblivious to the Nico's thoughts, quickly set his knees on either side of Nico's, held his head and prodded gently to see if he was seriously injured.

"Hey, Death boy, you still with me?"

Nico, having heard the question but still a little light-headed just nodded. Having closed his eyes again, he completely did not notice how _suggestive _their current position looked. He felt Will's hands settle on his shoulders and he willed himself not to cringe at the contact. He wasn't as against to physical contact like he used to but it was still a little uncomfortable for him. Even if it was Will touching him.

_Will._

He was suddenly very aware of how close the other boy was. "You okay, now?"

Nico nodded again and kept his eyes closed. Feeling just a little too mortified at his current situation. He wondered if it could get any worse. He finally opened his eyes after a few moments and found himself staring directly into those blue eyes again. His mouth went dry.

And it was in that moment that Percy and Jason arrived.

"Hey, Nico! You in here? We've been looking for you for…" He heard Jason say before the son of Jupiter quieted as he assessed the scene in front of him. Maybe he shouldn't tempt fate so much. It had gotten decidedly worse, Nico thought. He briefly wondered if he could get away with shadow-travelling as far as possible from where he currently is now.

Nico slowly turned to the side and saw Jason giving him a pointed look. He cleared his throat as he slowly pushed Will away from him and stood up. Judging by the heat that he could feel spreading towards his ears and neck, he concluded that he was probably as red as the strawberries that the camp sells.

Jason didn't know whether to be amused, annoyed, or both.

While he and Percy were sparring near the archery field a few hours ago, he heard a few of the guys from the Apollo cabin talking about finding someone unconscious in the middle of the night near cabin thirteen – Nico's cabin. Jason, having thought of the Ghost King as somewhat like a little brother, felt concerned as to why someone was loitering around the boy's cabin.

He parried a downward strike form Percy and signaled for him to stop. Percy looked at him questioningly. He quickly explained and together, they went to go ask a few of the archers what happened.

Austin, having been the person closest to them, answered their questions. "Apparently, Coach Hedge found Nico di Angelo unconscious under a few bushes. His arms were bleeding so the Coach decided to march into our Cabin to wake up Will, since he was our best healer, to tend to Nico. The Coach was all gung-ho about getting Nico looked over so you can imagine how Will wasn't the only one woken up."

"Wait," Percy interrupted, "If Nico was outside of his cabin in the middle of the night, why wasn't Nico found by the patrol harpies?"

"It was probably because he was under some bushes or Coach Hedge found him quickly. He was all worked up since he must've somehow known that Nico shadow-traveled and due to overexertion, passed out under some bushes. Nico was most likely aiming for _inside _of his cabin but, well."

Percy nodded. "So where is Nico now?"

"He left the infirmary a few hours ago. Ask Will. He might know."

Jason ignored the sly smirk that Austin gave them. "Right. Thanks."

When they reached the infirmary, Jason was starting to feel just a little bit paranoid to know that Will left just about an hour ago. He was concerned of Nico's wellbeing, of course, but he just _knew _that Nico and Will were together.

Percy, feeling a different kind of concern, frowned at the information. "That's a shame. I was hoping he was here. Why don't we check out Nico's cabin and see if he's there."

Jason rolled his eyes, wondering why they didn't go there first, and just followed Percy who had started walking in the general direction of the Hades Cabin. When they got there, the place was empty. Percy sighed.

Suddenly, an idea went inside both of their heads simultaneously as they both dashed off into where the forest was.

After running around for nearly an hour, they were proven right when they saw Nico. They were not expecting him to be almost straddled by Will Solace, though. Hence, their currently very awkward situation.

Jason opted to feel amused after seeing Nico get redder and redder in the face by the minute. He had enough tact to stay quiet and let Nico gain his bearings. Percy, living up to Annabeth's nickname for him as seaweed brain, apparently did not know the word tact.

"Um… hey there Nico and, uh, Will. What are you guys doing…?" Percy slowly trailed off as he looked at Will's questioning face. Nico looked like a deer caught in headlights. A very red deer.

Nico seriously wanted to shadow-travel his way out of his current predicament but with the look Jason was giving him, he decided not to.

A pregnant silence reigned until Jason decided to speak. "So. Mind telling us what you two were doing here in the middle of a forest? And alone, too." Nico could see that Jason was trying not to laugh. He cursed in Ancient Greek inside his head.

Will grinned, seemingly the only one unaffected by the situation. "Well, I was worried that he would shadow-travel again after having just been admitted to the infirmary so I followed him here."

Nico looked towards Will, surprised. "Since I got out?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've been here for hours!"

Will rolled his eyes. "I_ know_. I was here all that time."

Jason and Percy raised their eyebrows.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You just looked so lost in thought that I was afraid to bother you. I figured I'd just sleep for a bit since I woke up a little too early because someone has used his powers too much again."

Nico had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry."

"I slept for about an hour or so. When I woke up, it was getting dark already and you still hadn't moved from where you were and you still had your eyes closed. I decided to finally talk to you when you suddenly opened your eyes and banged your head on a tree."

Indignantly, Nico looked away.

Not able to help himself anymore, Jason laughed. So that was why. Will was most likely just checking to see if Nico was alright. Nico, having been disoriented by having his head thumped, didn't notice how close Will was until they had arrived.

Percy laughed nervously, relieved that that it was not as he thought it was. He considered elbowing Jason in the side to make him stop laughing when he suddenly remembered why they were looking for Nico in the first place.

Percy cleared his throat. "Anyway, why were you found _unconscious _and _bleeding _in the middle of the night?"

Jason ceased his laughter as soon as Percy finished talking. He looked at the Nico's obviously bandaged arms and quickly rushed over to the now somber Nico.

Will crossed his arms. "That's why I followed him out here. He wouldn't tell anyone what happened. All we know is that he tired himself out shadow-travelling. He said it was important. Don't worry about the bleeding, though. It was just a few minor scratches from the bushes."

Nico refused to say anything as he let Jason fuss over him. He was leveled with a questioning stare from Jason. He stubbornly stayed quiet, much to the dismay of the three other boys in the forest.

Percy sighed and walked over to where the Nico was and put a hand on Jason's shoulders. "Dude, whatever it was that he did, we'll find out later, " he fixed Nico a stern gaze that said _You will talk. _"For now, let's get out of here. It's near dark and I really don't want to stay here any longer. Monsters or no."

The others agreed and proceeded to walk out of the forest with Percy and Will leading the way. That left Nico to walk side by side with Jason.

He heard more than saw the smile on Jason's face as he spoke. "Is there something I should know, Nico?"

Nico responded with a punch to Jason's arm.

It was already time for dinner when they arrived back at camp. They've all settled onto Nico's table. Jason, Percy, Nico and Will. On any other day, Nico would've been fine with the arrangement. One of them was always with him every other day, just not at the same time. Like now. He briefly wondered where Piper and Annabeth were.

Jason must've known what he was thinking when he said, "Piper and Annabeth left this morning to go visit Reyna in Camp Jupiter. They'll be back in two days."

Nico nodded and pushed around the food on his plate, not really in the mood to eat. Will, who was sitting next to him, suddenly elbowed him.

"Ow!"

Will ignored his glare of death and gave one of his own. "Why aren't you eating?"

Nico frowned and said, "I just don't feel like it."

"Well if you won't eat would you rather I feed you?"

Nico knew that Will's 'doctor complex' was acting up again so he had no doubt that Will would actually feed him. He quickly chucked a piece of meat inside his mouth.

Will nodded and turned to the two other watching occupants of the table. "And you two? Why aren't you eating? I don't care if either of you can blast me into the nearest tree, eat or I feed you myself."

Percy started eating, having heard a little bit from Nico of Will's so-called 'doctor complex'. Jason, however, was nonplussed.

The son of Jupiter turned to Nico and raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Start talking Nico."

Nico sighed. He could just tell them that he was looking for Leo but he knew that it still a little too early for that. He settled on what he told Will. "…I was doing something important."

Percy rolled his eyes. "We know that. Otherwise, you wouldn't go around overusing your powers like that."

"Yeah," Will agreed, "What we wanted to know was _what exactly _are you doing?"

"Um,"

"Don't think I don't notice you suddenly disappearing in the middle of the day and only see you again the day after that this past week."

Nico was surprised – and a little bit happy – that his absence was noticed by Will. Percy and Jason both looked surprised as well.

Percy turned to Will. "And this has been happening a lot lately?"

"Yeah. I thought you guys might know something but every time I might try asking you two, either of you are always with your respected girlfriends and I didn't want to intrude."

Percy blushed a bit but stayed silent. Meanwhile, Jason cleared his throat. "Uh, when did this start?"

Will thought for a moment before answering. "About a week ago I think."

All eyes turned to Nico and he felt uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

"I was doing errands."

None of them looked convinced. Nico sighed. He was feeling a little smothered. Will was the 'self-proclaimed' best friend while Jason and Percy were his 'self-proclaimed' brothers. Though, cousins would've been a more accurate word.

He drank some coke and stayed quiet for a while, contemplating what he could say to them.

He nodded silently inside his head as he said, "I was running errands in the Underworld."

A definite silence followed his statement. Percy still looked skeptical. "I thought you didn't like travelling to the Underworld?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you doing errands there?" This was Jason.

Will looked worriedly at Nico. "Er, what kind of errands do you actually run down there?"

An apprehensive look entered both Jason and Percy's eyes. "Yeah… what _are _you doing down there?"

"Um, I was managing some wayward ghosts." Nico looked away and picked at his food again. "I _am _the current Ghost King, you know?"

Will did not know and expressed so. "You are? When did this happen?"

Percy knew this was a sensitive topic for Nico so he answered for the boy instead. "This happened a while ago, actually, so it's not that important."

Jason, not knowing what exactly happened, looked to Percy in interest. "Really?"

"Erm, yeah."

Nico coughed a bit to get their attention. "That's what I was doing. And also because Father's been calling me over."

Will smiled at Nico. He suddenly felt like eating again. Stupid healing god ancestry. "Your father is very fond of you, isn't he?"

Jason laughed. "He is. Hey, Nico, what was the name of that Dutch zombie chauffer he gave you?"

Percy excitedly looked at Nico. "You have a zombie chauffeur?"

"I do. And Jason, he's French not Dutch. His name is Jules-Albert."

Will draped an arm around Nico's shoulders and ruffled his hair. "Why are you only telling this us now? Do you know how much easier it could have been to leave camp to and fro?"

Nico ignored the warmth on his shoulders as he gave a small smile. "He used to be a racer. And I don't think the campers here would like a zombie running around in broad daylight."

The three older boys laughed and talked about more things as they ate.

Nico was inwardly relieved that the topic had veered away from him as Percy poked fun at Will's 'doctor complex'.

Will's arm has yet to leave his shoulders and he didn't say anything about it either. Jason caught his eyes and saw the boy mouth out a silent _Later_. Nico nodded. He figured he couldn't get away that easily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again! I'm sure you guys notice the **_**slightly **_**extreme length difference of this chapter to the first. It's kind of just a few filler scenes as I wanted to explore Nico's interpersonal relationships a bit more. In my head, Jason and Percy became the overprotective brother figures to Nico since the war ended. To me, Nico is very tsundere. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside and secretly cares a**bout people.** Ahaha. He's basically emotionally constipated and is very, **_**very **_**dense. As you will see in the coming chapters. And don't worry, Leo's coming back very soon.**

**I'd like to remind you that Will and Nico's relationship here is slow. I kinda wanna make them have a deeper friendship before I make them a couple. I read somewhere that Nico is still just fourteen so I'm kinda restraining myself a bit. Does anybody know how old Will is? Can someone tell me?**

**And I'm so glad you liked the first chapter. I'm kinda nervous. Aha. Again, don't forget to leave a review! I want to know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All PJO and HoO characters belong to the awesome Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p>As Nico lay alone in his cabin, he mentally gave his thanks to Percy and Will who gave Jason enough of a distraction so he could at least postpone whatever conversation Jason wanted with him.<p>

His thoughts drifted back to the task he gave himself. He mused over any possible theory he could find. If Leo is alive somewhere, right at this moment, Nico is sure that Calypso is with him. Could he have stayed on the island because somehow, Calypso still can't leave? Or maybe time is distorted there? Or maybe Leo could've been flying with Festus for days before finding Ogygia.

Lots of maybe's litter across Nico's mind. He curses himself in his lack of information. If only he knew more. He heaved a sigh of irritation before shifting slightly on his bed to turn on his side. The scenery didn't change much – still the same dark interior of the cabin greeted his eyes. He turned back to face the ceiling and put his arms under his head.

Nico contemplated when he would shadow-travel again to continue looking for Leo. He didn't want to get caught this time. He thought he would be okay. He first used his powers again when he went to the Underworld. He was mentally prepared then. And physically rested. But since he was shadow-travelling more frequently now, he knew that he was still in danger of suddenly being turned into shadow mush.

Nico closed his eyes. Maybe he'd try again tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>"Are you really not going to admit it?"<p>

Nico and Jason were sitting on the steps of the Hades Cabin. Jason came to corner him in the morning to make sure he didn't escape again.

"I already answered you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I don't believe you."

Nico rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to say, Golden boy?"

"I just want to know if you're in any danger of losing your purity. He's two years older –"

"Why in Zeus is my purity in danger?!"

Jason clicked his tongue. "Well, you're already fourteen. The peak of puberty and –"

Nico cut him off again. "I am _not _talking about this with you."

"Why not? This is important!"

Jason was resisting the urge to howl in laughter at Nico's embarrassed (and exasperated) expression and tried to keep his face neutral and serious.

Nico could tell, though. He just knew that Jason was doing this on purpose and is enjoying his mortification. He smirked as an idea popped into his head. Hopefully, it makes Jason as embarrassed as he is.

"Really? You're what? You're sixteen, too, right? Does that mean that you and Piper –"

Nico was the one cut off by Jason this time by a hand to his mouth. He mentally patted himself on the back at Jason's flustered expression.

"N-no! Why do you even… Sheesh. Okay, okay. I get it. I'll stop."

Nico grinned but immediately switched to a smaller smile. It still hurt his facial muscles to do that.

"I like him. I thought you knew this already." It took all Nico had not to blush at his own brazen statement.

Jason gave him crooked grin. "I do. It's kind of obvious, you know."

"Shut up, Grace."

"Well, do you think he likes you?"

Nico scoffed. "Of course not."

Jason looked surprised. "What? Why not?"

"Because he thinks of me as someone he has to watch over. Maybe even as a little brother." Nico sighs. "It's just his doctor complex acting up. Besides," he gave Jason one of his rarer smiles, "I'm okay like this. I'm definitely… better… than I used to be."

Jason looked at the smile on Nico's face. He believed him, of course. He looks a lot happier now than what he remembered of the boy so long ago. What he didn't believe was that Will didn't like him. Anybody at camp could notice the gentle looks that Will gives Nico when the son of Hades wasn't looking. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself, though. Maybe things will just sort themselves out. He didn't want to interfere.

"Well. The bandages on your arms say you're not better."

Nico scowled as Jason teased him. Inwardly, he was thankful that the topic finally diverted from his… feelings… for a different blond. But with the change in topic, he just knew what Jason was going to say next.

"You know I didn't believe a word you said last night about running errands in the Underworld."

"I know you didn't."

"Do you plan on telling me the truth?"

"No."

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Just… I'm worried. When you excused yourself last night, I was about to get up to follow you when Percy stopped me."

"I figured since you didn't follow me."

"Right. Well, Percy told me that while we were walking in the forest, Will said that he wanted to talk to us."

"Really? What about?"

"You."

Nico paused. "Excuse me?"

Jason realized what he just said. "Oh. About your powers, I mean."

"Ah."

"Yeah. He told us about what Coach Hedge told him about using your powers."

Nico bit his lip. "Did he?"

"I just want to know if what you're doing that is so… important to you that you'd risk yourself like that."

"It's… I'll tell you… when I'm sure."

"Sure of what? Nico, what are you doing?"

Nico shook his head. "I can't tell you yet."

Jason sighed. Nico was a stubborn one. "Just take care of yourself more. I don't want to hear about you being found unconscious and bleeding somewhere again. That scared me, you know."

He gave Jason a sideways glance. There it was. That sad expression that enters Jason's face when he gets reminded of Leo. Nico felt his resolve harden. Tonight. He'd try again tonight.

"Sorry."

"I know. It's just… I can't lose anyone else anymore. And we've gotten closer in the last few weeks and…"

"Don't get emotional on me now, Glasses."

Jason cracked a small smile. "Hey! I happen to look good in glasses. Piper said so."

"Yes. Let's believe your girlfriend who'd still tell you that you looked good even if you're covered in _dracaena _blood."

"You wound me, Nico."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm hungry. Let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>Nico, Jason and Percy were currently at the Big House.<p>

"I don't have anything against you three going outside but…"

Percy was currently asking Chiron for permission to go out of Camp. Truthfully, Nico was only there because as soon as he and Jason were done eating breakfast, Percy practically dragged them to talk to Chiron.

Something about doing some _brotherly bonding_ around New York City. He shudders at the thought. Their fathers were brothers, yes, but they didn't do things like this.

_I wouldn't be caught dead with them. _He suddenly heard his father's voice inside his head.

Nico mentally cringed. _Father, that was a bad pun._

Judging from the lack of response, it seems that Hades thought that, too.

He focused back on the conversation.

"Gaea may have been defeated but that doesn't mean monsters might not attack you still."

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "No offense, but with the three of us, I think we're more than enough to handle even an army of monsters."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "I'm not worried about you lot. I am well aware that you three are capable of defending yourselves. What I 'm worried about are the citizens. You three together are a shining beacon."

Nico just barely stopped himself from knocking Percy and Jason's heads together. It looks like neither of them even thought of that.

"The children of the Big Three. Quite a prize."

Nico decided he should just say something before this becomes a conversation he did not want to have. "Chiron, we can handle it. I'd know if there were monsters milling about and get ourselves into a place that has fewer people to avoid damage and casualties."

Chiron smiled at him. "Why is it that you're younger than these two but seem much more level-headed?"

"I sometimes ask that myself, sir."

As Chiron laughed, Nico vaguely heard the indignant _Hey!_'s from Percy and Jason.

And with that, they were given permission.

Never in his life had Nico thought that he would wear a novelty hat of The Statue of Liberty. But lo and behold, there he was. It didn't help that Jason and Percy were wearing the same. All three of them also had the standard _I heart NY! _T-shirts.

"Nico! Why aren't you smiling? Don't just glare into the camera." He heard Percy say from his left side. "It's not every day we get to be here!"

Nico looked incredulously at Percy. "Aren't you a _local_ here?"

Percy laughed. "Yeah. But I'll be leaving in about a year remember? I never really thought to enjoy myself in New York until now."

Jason wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders as they walked along the sidewalk. Nico tried to ignore the weird looks that the people passing by them were giving the three.

Suddenly, he heard a stomach growling. It was Jason's.

"Well, let's go eat. It's a little past noon now anyway."

The three of them went into the nearest restaurant which was just around the corner. They chose a table that was near the window and ordered their meals when the waitress approached them.

While waiting for their food, Nico took the time to look around the restaurant as he took off the stupid novelty hat that Percy bought him. There were some parents with their kids and there are even some teenagers that looked around their age. He caught the eyes of a guy sitting on the opposite side of the room. The guy's eyes faintly glowed red indicating to Nico that the _guy _he was looking at was actually a ghost disguising himself. The guy made a _come here _gesture and Nico gave him a nod.

"Hey guys…"

Percy turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"I got to go talk to my, uh, friend over there."

Jason looked sharply at him. "You have other friends?"

Percy smacked Jason on the arm. "That's so rude."

Nico rolled his eyes. He can't really tell them that this _friend _of his is a ghostly informant. He wasn't offended. "Anyway, I'm just gonna go there real quick, okay?"

Jason and Percy turned to look where Nico was pointing. Nico's _friend _was a little like Jason. Blond and tan. They snuck a glance at each other.

Percy cleared his throat. "Okay. We'll just wait for you over here."

Nico nodded and went on his way.

Percy placed his hands on Jason's shoulders and subtly shook him. "Dude!"

"I know."

"And he's Nico's type."

Jason chuckled. Annabeth told him and Piper about how Nico came out to them. Pity he didn't see Percy's face when Nico told him that he was not his type.

"Still can't get over that, I see."

"I'm over it!" Jason raised his eyebrows at Percy's reddening ears. "It's just… I kinda think that Nico likes Will so I didn't think about the possibility of him knowing someone that's his type."

Jason smirked. Percy was not over it. "What does that make me? I'm his type, so you say. Blond."

"You don't count."

"Sure, yeah, okay." He laughed a little more at Percy's expense before turning his attention back to Nico that was now sitting across this blond-headed friend of his.

Sitting across a guy that looked around fifteen or sixteen, he could just feel Jason and Percy gossiping like girls from their table about Nico and this… _friend._

"My name is Darwin, my Lord."

Nico nodded. "None of that Lord stuff. So what do you need from me?"

Darwin titled his head to the side. "I received news that you were looking for someone. A lost demigod perhaps?"

Nico eyed him warily. "So?"

"I have information."

"Really?"

"What's the catch?"

When Darwin grinned, Nico was faintly reminded of Will. He brushed the thought aside.

"Nothing at all, son of Hades."

"Then tell me what you know."

"I know where your friend is. He rides a mechanical dragon, doesn't he? "

Nico widened his eyes. "Yes, he does. You know where they are? Where?"

From across the room, Jason and Percy watched as the blond dude grinned, spoke a little and Nico responded with an excited expression. They've never seen him so upbeat.

"Somewhere in the North. There's a condition, though."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said there was no catch."

Darwin shrugged. "It's more of a request, really. And besides, you'd need me to lead you where they exactly are. Word is reaching the ghosts that you are quite weak while shadow-travelling. You're not allowed to exhaust yourself, right?"

Nico hesitated before answering. "What do you want, exactly?"

"I want freedom."

Nico furrowed his brows. "Freedom? From what?"

"From this city. I've been chained here for the past twenty-five years. I can't leave. A comrade of mine told me that you could help me. Of course, I needed a reason for you to even consider freeing me."

Nico sighed in relief. It was a relatively easy task in exchange for some important information.

"Okay."

Darwin looked at him, flabbergasted at his answer. "That's it? You're not even slightly suspicious?"

Nico smirked. "I could always just summon you to me and damn you forever if I ever found out that you lied to me."

Darwin gulped. "Right."

"Grab my hand."

Darwin looked confused. "Why?"

"I could release you using my sword but I can't do that with my friends watching."

As Darwin held his hand, he spoke. "They don't know what you're doing?"

Nico shook his head. "If they did, they'd be here with me talking with you."

"That makes sense."

Nico readied himself for what he was about to do. "Brace yourself."

"Why –" Darwin never got to finish his sentence as a hot but comforting feeling passed through him. The heavy burden on his feet was no longer there.

Nico let go of his hand. "There you go."

Darwin looked at him in awe and in his joy, suddenly hugged Nico from across the table.

Nico was more than a little uncomfortable. "Let me go or I chain you again."

Darwin sat back down and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. And thank you."

Nico nodded. "We go tonight. Lead me where my friend is."

Darwin grinned. "Of course. You can always summon me, right?"

"That I can. And leave by going out of the door, please. I don't want my friends getting suspicious."

Darwin turned in the direction of Jason and Percy and waved, startling Nico.

"What…"

"They're already giving me a suspicious glare. Guess it's time to go. See you later, Ghost King."

Darwin stood up and walked towards the door to leave. Before stepping outside the door, he winked at Percy and Jason.

Nico hid his face in his hands in exasperation for a moment before moving back to where Jason and Percy were waiting.

Jason and Percy were felt a little disoriented at seeing Nico's excited expression earlier. So when they saw the guy take a hold of Nico's hand and hugged him afterwards, Percy had to restrain Jason a little so that the son of Jupiter didn't do anything stupid like storm his way over there. Literally storm. Especially when the blond, cocky dude winked at them.

It was silent for a moment before Jason decided to address Nico. "Hey, Nico… who was that –"

Before he could finish his question, though, the waitress came with their food.

Percy just sighed when he felt his nerves frazzle just a little since he was sitting beside a confused and frustrated Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again! So we finally make some progress with the Leo search. I just wanted this sorted out properly before we focus on the romance aspects of this story. I don't want Leo to just randomly pop up, you know?**

**Also, some of you might have noticed that I changed the time frame from **_**Three months ago **_**to **_**Three weeks ago**_**. After some thinking, I realized that three months is too big of a time skip so I changed it. It's just a little minor detail but I thought you guys should know.**

**Oh and, Ms. MysticLady3: Hi! Haha. Anyway, I wrote that wrong. I meant that I saw Will as someone who can help him and push him in the right direction of healing and just really helping him. I don't really see Will as Nico's "savior" or something but, well, I can't explain it. XD but it's not like that.**

**Oh! As for their ages, I decided on making Nico fourteen as that's what it says on wikia. I figured two years is a realistic enough age difference so I made Will sixteen.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you have any questions, feel free to ask. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All PJO and HoO characters belong to the awesome Rick Riordan

* * *

><p>Will was currently listening to Jason and Percy report to him about Nico's <em>friend. <em>Truthfully, he knows he shouldn't be concerned about some guy that Nico knows that is, according to Percy, is Nico's type. But you know how guys can be. Possessive and all that. Though he appreciates the information, he's a little concerned as to _why _he was being told this.

Will had just finished his shift at the infirmary. There were only a few camp members that are admitted and they're mostly healed now anyway so he's had some free time lately. Just as he was about to head to cabin thirteen once he heard that Nico was back from somewhere, he was pulled into Percy's cabin by none other than the son of Poseidon himself.

Will relaxed himself into the chair he'd been sat. "… Why are you telling me this? What does this have to do with me?"

"Oh please. Nico might have been too dense to notice that you like him, but Percy and I aren't. And shouldn't you be thankful that we're telling you this?"

"It's not that. I mean, if he has friends that are outside of camp, shouldn't that be a good thing? That he's not quite as withdrawn as he used to?"

Percy waved his arms around. "Are you even listening to us?"

"I am listening. Did you want me to do something or… what?"

Percy crossed his arms. "I'll repeat. After we'd been served our food and the waitress left, Nico avoided giving any direct answer to any of our questions. And after we were done eating, he said that he needed to get back to camp earlier since he said he had something to do tonight."

"Yeah. But we didn't want to let him go back alone so we back went with him. That's why we came back so fast after not even exploring half the city. And when we asked what he was going to do tonight, he said he had plans with that… _friend _of his."

Will didn't know if he should be concerned about the _sparks _Jason is releasing every now and again.

"Jason, calm down. You make it sound as if he's going to… go… on a date…"

The sparks stopped but Jason didn't seem any calmer. "See? And I just don't like the guy. Everything about him seemed cocky, especially when he winked at us just before he left the place."

Will was definitely starting to feel the same as Jason about Nico's so called friend. "Where is Nico right now?"

Percy scratched his head. "Uh, his cabin, I think. Why?"

Will grinned. "Why, you ask? I'm going to go over there and distract him enough so he forgets about those plans and, I don't know, forgets to go, too."

Jason laughed, getting exactly what Will plans to do. "Man, you better go right now. He might leave suddenly by shadow-travel if you don't get there fast enough."

Will saluted his fellow blond. "Right-o. Thanks guys."

Jason and Percy looked at each other and grinned as they high-fived.

Meanwhile, Will was already through the door and is currently running towards the son of Hades' cabin.

* * *

><p>Nico sat on the edge of his bed, already having prepared the necessary things he needed to have if he was going to go trekking through North America when fall was just around the corner. Nico was starting to feel a little unsure of whether he did the right thing by trusting Darwin so quickly. It could be a trap. After all, just because Gaea has been put back to sleep, those who are truly loyal to her might still attack demigods from either camps.<p>

Nico sighed. He'd just have to take the risk. He's a little worried as to how and why information about him is quickly circling about. He'd just ask Darwin later.

Just as he was about to summon Darwin, someone suddenly burst through his door.

"Nico!"

A sweating and red-faced Will entered his line of sight. "Will… what…"

"You… _*wheeze*_ are _*breathe* _coming with _*inhale*_ me…" Will said as he put his hands on Nico's shoulders.

Nico blinked, confused as to what Will was talking about. "Come with you… where?"

As much as he wanted to know why Will was here, he had more important things to do. As he readied himself to say so, Will flashed Nico a bright smile and just like that, any thought of protest left Nico's mind.

Nico waited until Will had finally caught his breath to speak. "So… why are you here and where are we going?"

Will sat down next to Nico. "Nowhere, really. I just got jealous that you went out for some brotherly bonding but me, your _best friend_, has still yet to have those kinds of bonding moments with you."

Nico decided not to over think what Will just said and instead asked, "Doesn't me always volunteering to help at the infirmary the past few weeks count as, um_… bonding_?"

"No! That does not count as bonding."

Nico looked over at Will who was now semi-laying down with his arms crossed under his head on Nico's bed.

Nico watched as Will closed his eyes and opened them again before narrowing. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind. Where do you want go? It's still a little bright out anyway."

Nico slapped Will in the chest just a little too hard. "You're the one who suddenly barged in here."

Will laughed as he rubbed the place Nico hit. "Ow! And yeah, yeah I did. Want to go to our cabin?"

Nico furrowed his brows. "I don't mind but what are we going to do there?"

"Oh, yeah… not our cabin then. It's noisy over there anyway."

Nico nodded in agreement. It was like they were conducting a musical every hour of the day.

"Why don't we go to Zeus' Fist?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Shall we?"

Nico was looking down at Will, eyes closed again. He was certainly handsome, even in somewhat dim light. His face isn't as striking as Jason's but Nico preferred it that way. Will was bright enough as he is.

He didn't even notice that he forgot to answer Will's question when Will's eyes opened and he found himself in gazing blue, questioning orbs.

"Well?"

Nico blinked. "Huh?"

"So? Do we go or not…?"

Nico felt his face redden. He was suddenly thankful that it was dark inside his cabin.

"Okay."

"Great."

* * *

><p>"Wait, you <em>trained <em>under King Minos? The former Ghost King?"

"... Sort of."

"Sort of?"

Nico weighed in his mind whether he should tell Will or not. He was never comfortable talking about it. The only other people who knew the story was Hazel, Percy, his father and King Minos himself. He twiddled with his fingers. Thankfully, Will was staying quiet – patiently waiting if he was going to be answered or not.

They were currently sitting atop Zeus' Fist, the sky was turning a soft orange as Nico finally decided to tell him. "It happened, uh, a year or two ago, I think?"

"Go on."

"I was in Daedalus' Labyrinth when Minos found me. And –"

"Wait. What were you doing there? Were you _alone_?"

Nico turned to look at Will for a moment, the son of Apollo was looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed in obvious concern. Nico sighed. "I was alone, yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know if you noticed it at the time but, it was around the time I left camp – just after Percy and the others came back from their quest of looking for Annabeth."

"I noticed. 'S not every day a child of Hades arrives at camp, you know. Anyway, why _did _you leave that night?"

Nico ran his hands through his hair. "I was… upset. At Percy."

Will leaned back on his forearms. "…why?"

"I was eavesdropping on him when he was talking with Zoe Nightshade. She didn't want boys on the quest, being a Hunter and all so – "

"Wait. Was this the quest with that Titan – what was his name – Atlas? And no boys? But Percy went there anyway, secretly – which Chiron did not appreciate. And Grover!"

"Phoebe, one of the Hunters, was supposed to go but got poisoned by centaur blood at the last minute because of a shirt she was given by the Stoll brothers. So they were short one person and Percy found out but Zoe still didn't let him but he still went. And about Grover… they said he's a satyr so he doesn't count. Something about being half animal that makes him acceptable."

Nico saw Will raise his eyebrows. "Interesting. "

"Yeah… So anyway, I saw Percy just before he went to follow them. I wanted to go with him but he wouldn't let me so I made him promise to protect Bianca, my sister. He did so I let him go and didn't tell anyone about him leaving." Nico heaved a sigh. "When they came back… Bianca wasn't with them and Percy kept saying sorry and I just – "

Nico closed his eyes. He remembered the feeling. Very much so. The grief of losing Bianca and the discovery of his feelings for the son of Poseidon. He considered telling Will about it but decided not to.

"So you were so upset by your sister's death and of Percy not keeping his promise that you just ran away."

The way Will said it was more like a sentence than a question which made Nico wince inside but he answered anyway. "Yeah. It was childish but with everything that happened, it was just overwhelming so I left. And I used the Labyrinth to leave."

Will regarded him for a moment before speaking. "That was stupid, you know?"

"I know. Cut me some slack. I was just a kid who just lost his sister, my only family, and – "

Nico stopped abruptly, realizing what he was almost about to say. He frowned and looked away from Will.

"And? And what, Nico?"

Nico spoke again but still didn't look at Will. "… and I was a coward. I wanted to leave as fast as possible without anyone finding me so there. And while I was in there, Minos found me. He helped me navigate the Labyrinth and also how to use my powers. I learned to shadow-travel because of him. I ran into walls a little too frequently for my taste and I even transported myself to China a few times."

Will laughed at that. "Seriously? I would have loved to see that!"

Nico grinned a little. "No, you would not. This one time I shadow-traveled right on a restaurant table with a family occupying it and my shoes were stepping on their wanton soup. I returned just as quickly. I faintly heard them shouting at me in Chinese. I didn't understand what they were saying but I wager it wasn't very nice."

Nico saw Will laughing with his head tilted toward the sky. Will really was as bright as the sun, he thought.

"Anyway, while I was there, I tried so many times to summon my sister but I never succeeded. I got so desperate that I went to see my Dad and tried to make a deal by trading with him "a soul for a soul"."

Will immediately sobered up. "… what?"

Nico couldn't decipher the look Will was giving him so he continued talking. "So I tried looking for someone who cheated death to trade with Bianca but I never found anyone. Then I was captured and was about to be sold to the Titan Army when Percy just happened to arrive to save me – apparently, he was on another quest then and I didn't want to be saved but he still did – afterwards I stayed where I was as they left. A little later, Minos tricked me into going back into the Labyrinth so I could be captured – again – but then the fight happened, the Battle of the Labyrinth, and I got free from my kidnappers and sent Minos and them via a fissure in the ground and sent them to the Underworld."

He heard Will sigh in relief, why, he doesn't know. "Oh. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Nico smiled a bit. "Hmm. And after that, every time I summoned a ghost or a zombie, they'd refer to me as the King of Ghosts so I guess that's how it happened."

"Very interesting. But you still didn't come back… you weren't with them when the others came back."

Nico shook his head. "I couldn't."

"…why?"

"I just… couldn't."

Nico didn't want to tell Will that around that time, his resentment for Percy turned into a different emotion – one he couldn't come to terms with – so he couldn't come back.

"After that, a lot more things happened and…"

The rest of evening, Nico and Will continued talking about what the other did and other mundane things. It wasn't until the camp's horns were sounded that they realized what time it was and that the sky had already turned dark.

Will, after turning to look in the direction of the mess hall, glanced at Nico. "It's dinner time. Let's go back?"

"Yeah."

As they got off of Zeus' Fist and went to head towards the dining pavilion, it was then that Nico realized that he completely forgot about his search.

He cussed in Latin, a few phrases he picked from his time at Camp Jupiter, and made a mental note to leave dinner early.

Will, seeming to have heard him, turned to look at him questioningly. Nico shook his head. "Let's hurry there. I'm a little hungry from all that talking."

Nico saw Will nod and frowned for a moment before grinning at him. "Race you there?"

"Sure."

"No shadow-travelling. Doctor's orders."

Nico scowled with a faint blush on his face. "There you go again with that 'doctor's orders' of yours. I thought I told you to stop saying that."

Will ignored him as he stopped and crouched on the ground. He motioned for Nico to do the same.

"Okay, one… two… three!"

And as they raced towards the mess hall together while laughing and pushing at each other, Nico remembered the words he told Jason this morning inside his head.

"_Because he thinks of me as someone he has to watch over. Maybe even as a little brother." Nico sighs. "It's just his doctor complex acting up. Besides," he gave Jason one of his rarer smiles, "I'm okay like this. I'm definitely… better… than I used to be."_

And as they neared the hall, he inwardly smiled.

_Yeah_, he thought, _I'm definitely okay like this_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so **_**so **_**sorry for the delay! I needed to sort a few things at school and my initial draft of this – which was near finished – wasn't saved coz my laptop crashed. So I had to redo it and I was just really annoyed by that and well, ugh. Anyway, about the POVs, it's confusing, I know. I'm sorry. It's kind of a weird mix of third and second person views. Bear with me. Haha.**

**I'm trying to make it as close to the books as possible. I've been re-reading the PJO and HoO series to see if I got anything wrong and for future references, too. Of course, myths, ghosts and monsters would appear from time to time and sometimes they might not be accurate – just, pretend it is. I know it's lazy of me but I need to twist certain things to make certain events happen. Also, if any of you follow Uncle Rick on twitter, he tweeted: **_**"I've found that it's best not to apply too much logic to the Greek myths."**_

**So yeah. Let's follow his advice.**

**If you have any requests, I'll see if I can add it in. I'm not making any promises, though. But it'll be greatly appreciated! Again, thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**Ps. I'll try not to take as long as I did again but I might get busy with life – I'm in college, after all – and the updates may get slower. I write during my free time so… yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All PJO and HoO characters belong to the awesome Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p>Nico closed the door to his cabin. He slowly meandered his way towards his bed and threw himself haphazardly on the mattress. He was <em>exhausted<em>.

He didn't know what came over Will tonight but he was a little more energetic than the usual. Which was a lot.

When they arrived at the dining pavilion, he was pulled into sitting at Poseidon's table. It was nice, sure, but he was feeling kind of smothered by the three older teens. Nico knows they're just concerned but this was too much.

His plans of leaving dinner early were thwarted by the three half-bloods he was currently sitting with. He shouldn't have mentioned that he has plans with Darwin. Especially after seeing Jason and Percy's reaction to his ghostly informant. Now they won't leave him alone.

Nico sighed, his face in a constant blush. Jason, Percy and Will were engaging him in the most stupid – and embarrassing – of conversations.

They were asking him about his _type_. Of all things.

Jason already knew. Percy probably has an idea but Nico wasn't sure. And as for Will…

Oh gods, he didn't even want to _think_ about it.

He put his face in his hands. Nico was sitting next to Jason. Across him was Will who was sitting next to Percy. Honestly, he didn't want to have this conversation at all.

Jason, surprisingly, was the one spearheading the conversation. Normally, the so-called 'older brother figure' would be the one against things like this but _no_.

Jason put an arm around Nico which he ignored. "Well? Out with it di Angelo."

He could just hear Jason's grin as he talked. He didn't even need to see Percy and Will to know that they were grinning, too.

"Shut up. I don't have a type," he grumbled.

He discreetly stepped on Jason's foot as he lifted his head. He scowled at the former praetor when the blond didn't even flinch.

Percy looked at him dubiously. "Really? Then why did you sa – "

Percy was suddenly cut off when he said yelped in pain. He looked accusingly at Jason.

Nico cleared his throat as he considered what he was going to say. Jason knew that he still hadn't told Will of his past feelings for the seaweed brain. Percy was almost about to mention his somewhat confession and his telling the son of Poseidon that he wasn't his… _type_. He inwardly pulled at his hair in frustration.

He saw Will shoot him a questioning look as Jason and Percy went into another one of their semi-playful glaring spouts.

He shrugged. "I don't know what he's talking about."

Will raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing him.

"Really. And I never really thought about it. There's too much going on for things like that."

Will still didn't look convinced but didn't call him out on it. "If you say so."

They finished their food in relative peace with Jason and Percy occasionally throwing the other a bit of food. Nico and Will just shook their heads at their childish behavior.

After dinner, Nico couldn't even get away from the three as he was dragged to the amphitheater. So much for leaving early. He sighed in resignation.

It was nearing eleven o'clock when he finally got back to his cabin.

Now, he lay there staring at the ceiling. It was so late already. He closed his eyes anyway and rested for about an hour before getting up again to change his clothes.

Once changed, he readied his bag and knelt on the floor to summon Darwin. Seconds later, a blond ghost appeared in front of him.

Nico stood up as Darwin eyed him. "What took you so long?"

"I had things to do."

"Really… Well, anyway, your friend is in Alberta. Pack warm."

Nico nodded, not bothering to get changed. He'd long since replaced his aviator jacket, anyway.

"I have some more questions for you but that can wait for later. Let's get going."

And with that, he took a hold of Darwin's wrist and dissipated into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Will was, as usual, having a bright day. He was only needed in the infirmary for supervising the recovery of the – now few – injured campers. Also, some of the roman campers that decided to stay here in Camp Half-Blood helped at the infirmary. Apparently, they liked the mellow atmosphere here as opposed to the military lifestyle that they had been accustomed to – whether they'd go back to Camp Jupiter in the future, that's up to them.<p>

Another contributing factor to his great day was that he was able to spend a calming afternoon with Nico yesterday. He smirked at the memory – Nico had given him a lot of blackmail material without even noticing it. And the son of Hades wasn't as grouchy as he was nearly a month ago. He not only got closer to dark-haired boy but also got him to forget about his supposed plans with that friend of his. At dinner, he called over Jason and Percy to Nico's table to make sure he didn't leave early again.

He even got Nico to participate at the camp bonfire.

Granted, Nico didn't sing but it was a start. It's not like he was all that musically talented anyway despite his heritage.

As he was washing up and preparing for another one of his hourly rounds, he faintly heard shouts of _'They're here!' _and _'Stop shooting us, darn it!' _– excited and irritated.

Will laughed. It must be his cabin mates again. It started a few weeks ago when the first wave of roman demigods decided to visit, the sons of Apollo proposed a welcoming ritual: shooting visitors or newcomers with some blunt arrows. It caused quite the commotion at first and there was a lot of profanity but all in all, it made their day noisier and warmer.

He dried himself up and went outside.

What he saw made him grin. A crowd of half-bloods were surrounding the new arrivals. Teases and playful greetings were being exchanged. Annabeth and Piper didn't come back alone – with them was Hazel and Frank. Jason and Percy were with their respective girlfriends, the object of the campers' teasing. He slowly approached the group.

Initially, he was very intimidated by them. They were the heroes of Olympus – brave and powerful demigods capable of mass destruction. Quite the title, not unfounded either. Nico was a different case since he didn't ever fear the gloomy son of death, far from it. As he got closer to the boy, he also got closer to his group of friends.

Speaking of Nico, Will couldn't see him anywhere. He shrugged. Maybe the Ghost King didn't want to deal with so many people.

"Hey guys. How's everything?" He asked when he got near enough.

It was Hazel who approached him first. Admittedly, he wasn't that close to her (and Frank) but she was Nico's sister so he was a bit nervous.

He stayed smiling as he let Hazel scrutinize him. He appeared calm but inwardly, he was a bit nervous. _She knows, _Will thought, _I wonder who told her. _Hazel went back with the other legionnaires to Camp Jupiter as soon as they had the means to go so he didn't get the chance to get to know Hazel better. He scratched his head nervously, better late than never.

Hazel gave him an intimidating gaze. He wasn't really intimidated since Nico's glares were much worse and he got that every day. He saw Frank trying to stifle his laughter behind Hazel.

_He knows, too._

"So…" Hazel started, "You're the Will Solace that I've heard so much about."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah," he chuckled, "Hi."

Hazel stepped closer to him. He saw out of the corner of his eyes that the two other pairs were also watching them with barely suppressed laughter. Meanwhile, Hazel continued to intimidate him or at least trying.

Suddenly, Hazel clapped her hands and grinned at him. "I approve."

Will blinked. He was a bit startled at her change in demeanor. Frank and the others finally gave in and laughed as he felt Jason and Percy pat him on the back.

"Uh…"

He didn't know what to say. It was Percy who snapped him out of his stupor. "Will! You should have seen your face!"

Will grinned at Percy before turning to Hazel. "Eh, thanks?"

Hazel laughed and pulled him into a hug. "So, you and my brother, huh?"

He smiled warmly. He was relieved, it was great that Hazel liked him. "Not yet. I'm still working on it."

Jason appeared beside him laughing and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Hazel, I swear, he and Nico are so cute together."

Will shoved him off playfully. "You sound like a girl, Grace."

Jason blew him a raspberry as he put his arms around Piper when she and Annabeth greeted him. "Hey there, sunshine. How are things here?"

"Everything's going great. And on the other side?"

Piper gave him a sly grin. "Good. Reyna sends her regards and says she wants to talk to you when she visits next month."

Will gave them a nervous laugh. Hazel may not scare him but Reyna does. "Does she?"

"She's very protective of Nico."

He noticed. Before the romans left, he saw Reyna talking to Nico. They even hugged! Well, awkwardly but it was still a big deal. Nico never hugged anyone voluntarily like that – well, Hazel maybe.

Annabeth looked around, seeming to look for someone. Percy bumped her shoulder gently. "What?"

"Hm? Oh, I was wondering where Nico was."

All of them turned to loom at Will. He raised his arms. "I don't know. I was in the infirmary. Maybe he's in his cabin?"

They nodded. Frank grinned at him. "Come on. Let's go to his cabin."

Annabeth and Piper didn't come with them. They said that after they've reported to Chiron, they'll join them.

Will knocked on the door of the Hades cabin. For some reason, he felt as if something was wrong. The feeling intensified when nobody answered. He went to open the door – it wasn't locked. Nico might have forgotten to lock it.

Maybe Nico was still asleep?

Will shook the thought away. That's impossible. It was nearing noon, he can't still be asleep.

He tentatively stepped inside. "Nico…?"

The others stayed outside. He frowned. Nobody was inside.

Will stopped near the door. He watched as Hazel continued further inside. She dropped her things on the bed across Nico's – which was empty.

She called out. "Nico? It's Hazel. Are you in here?"

When she was met with silence, she frowned deeply. She snapped her fingers as various torches lit up the cabin.

Will approached Nico's bed. It looked untouched. Which means Nico didn't sleep here.

Hazel looked worried. As did the others.

Will and Hazel decided to step out of the cabin and headed towards the dining pavilion.

On their way there, they asked whoever they came across if they've seen Nico. None of them had seen the son of Hades all day.

Will exchanged nervous glances with Jason and Percy. Frank noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows.

They all sat down at cabin thirteen's table at Hazel's insistence. Frank sitting next to Hazel while the three other boys seated themselves on the opposite side.

Frank spoke first. "You three look like you know something. Did something happen?"

Hazel raised an eyebrow and looked them questioningly.

Percy turned to look at Will since he sitting in between Percy and Jason. He shrugged.

Jason pursed his lips. "Well you see…"

As Jason recounted their escapade yesterday, Annabeth and Piper soon joined them while he was still talking.

Annabeth looked thoughtful. "Maybe he just went out for a walk or something?"

Hazel shook her head, her brown curls bouncing softly. "He wouldn't do that. He knows that Frank and I were coming back with Annabeth and Piper. I Iris-messaged him a week ago."

Will crossed his arms. "Or maybe he still went with that friend of his even though we tried so hard to distract him."

"Maybe…" Jason muttered, "Maybe it's related to this _thing _he said he was doing."

Hazel glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

Jason glanced at Will. Silently telling him to explain.

"Um, it started about a week ago – almost ten days ago – he was suddenly disappearing in the middle of the day and I only see him the day after. And just a few days ago, Coach Hedge found him unconscious in the middle of the night –"

"_What?_" Hazel, Piper and Frank said at the same time. Annabeth stayed in contemplative silence. Jason and Percy nodded.

"Yeah. So Coach took him to me. He had a few minor cuts and bruises since he was found under a few bushes. As I tended to him, he had this transparent sheen to his skin. He must've shadow-traveled somewhere and passed out as soon as he arrived here. When he woke up, I confronted him about it. He wouldn't tell me anything but just said it was important. When me, Jason and Percy talked to him altogether, he said he was running _errands _in the Underworld."

Jason cut in. "I tried talking to him about it privately. He said the same thing. That it was something important. But he said that the errands thing was a lie. He said he'll tell me once he'd sorted it all out."

Percy and Will raised their eyebrows at the new information. Will elbowed Jason. "When was this?"

"Yesterday morning."

All of them were worried. Asking the same things inside their minds.

"_Why would he do something so dangerous to his health?"_

"_What's there to worry about anymore? Even the monsters are laying low nowadays."_

Piper was biting her lip worriedly. Frank had his arms around a mildly distressed Hazel. Annabeth remained silent.

Percy put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Hey."

Annabeth looked sad. "I…"

Though her voice was quiet, everyone at table turned their attention towards her.

"I… I think I know what Nico is doing."

Will scrunched his eyebrows. "What?"

"Gods, I hope I'm wrong. Nico…" Annabeth frowned. "He might be looking for Leo."

The silence was uncomfortable. Will wasn't as affected as the others were since he didn't have the same bond with the fire wielder as the rest so obviously do. He and Leo had been friends since he made it a point to visit the son of Hephaestus every now and again when he was still building the Argo II. He liked Leo, the demigod was fun, mischievous and energetic. But he obviously wasn't as close to him as the others were. Will suddenly felt like an outsider to this group of half-bloods.

Will shook his head. _Don't go there, Solace. That isn't the issue here._

With the amount of time he spent with Nico, he's come to notice a lot of things about the boy. Nico's aversion to physical contact, his distrustful nature, the melancholic aura that he sometimes radiated and a few more others. While he knew that Nico had issues – he also had problems of his own.

He'll never admit it but he long since knew that he had an inferiority complex. From his musical ability to his combat prowess and among other things as well.

Will shoved the feelings out of his chest. He stayed silent and instead focused on the expressions of the people around him.

He inwardly sighed.

_Nico… where in Zeus' feet are you?_

* * *

><p>Nico was leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath with Darwin watching him silently.<p>

They were almost there but he was feeling feverish and desperately needed some rest. Only a few miles more and he'd be where Leo was. Or so Darwin says. He sat down with his back to an oak tree.

"Nico, rest for a bit. From what I've been told, this 'Leo' is staying at an abandoned warehouse. He's been there for s few days already and I don't think he's leaving any time soon."

Nico merely nodded, too tired to speak. It was morning already, probably around eight in the morning, and he spent the whole of the night shadow traveling across America. They were in a secluded forest somewhere in the middle of Minnesota. According to Darwin, Leo was staying somewhere in Alberta. He let out a sigh of relief. Just a few more hundred miles. He might get there in about 4-5 more jumps. Since he was relatively alone and wasn't trekking through the world with a giant statue strapped to his back, traveling wasn't as energy sapping as it was at the time.

He took his backpack off his shoulders and rummaged through them and fished out a slightly disfigured bag of ambrosia squares. Instantly, he felt his fatigue fading as he ate two slices and took a sip of water from his canteen. He'd save the nectar for Leo just in case he needed it.

That one time he passed out was because he wandering around aimlessly, not knowing where to look

He rested for about half an hour before standing up. Luckily, the forest was relatively dark and shaded so he had no problem traveling. He nodded to Darwin as he placed his backpack on his back again.

"Let's go."

Two hours later, they were now in North Dakota and it took him two jumps to get there. Since Darwin was a ghost anyway, Nico didn't even feel him sometimes when they were traveling.

The first time Darwin hitched a ride with him at his fist jump, afterwards, Darwin complained about it being spooky and slimy and just generally unpleasant.

_For a ghost, he quite high maintenance isn't he?_ Nico thought. It might be due to the fact that he _did _stay in one place for a long time.

He looked at his watch. It was just a little after ten o'clock. He leaned against another tree. Again, not a word was spoken between them. He didn't find it necessary. He'd already found out what he needed from Darwin anyway, he just needed him to guide him there. And just in case he went a little overboard with the shadow-travelling.

After an hour or two of napping, he went into a nearby town to buy some food. It was noon now anyway and he figured that Leo, and maybe Calypso, would be hungry.

He was still dead tired despite the nap but Nico wasn't going to let another day go by when he was so close.

Nico decided against eating at the fast food place and just went back to where Darwin was. As he ate and thought about what Will and the others were doing. He knew that Piper and Annabeth were returning today, he wonders if Hazel was with them.

Maybe. She did say that she was going to visit.

It'd be great if they returned to camp with everyone there. It'd be a nice surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiya! So, some progress, eh? Anyway, thank you for favoriting/following this story.**

**And to the reviewers, thank you soooo much. Your comments make my day. Aha.**

**I forgot who said it but no, I don't plan on writing in any sort of love triangle. It won't work and frankly, I'm getting kind of tired of love triangles. A lot of the books I've read has them. Sheesh. Sorry about that, though.**

**So, see you guys next time! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
